


Pokemon Champ Madoka

by DeathRose



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover crack with Madoka starting her Pokemon journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Champ Madoka

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Pokemon.

title: Pokemon Champ Madoka  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing (Day 9)  
prompt: Pokemon!AU  
notes: This is based on Pokemon Yellow Version.

* * *

Madoka reached out to take the Pokeball which contained the Pokemon that the the professor had specially prepared for her when suddenly a girl with long dark hair rushed into the lab and snatched it out from under her hand.

"Madoka! Don't become a Pokemon trainer!" the stranger shouted and ran away.

"Oh no!" cried the professor. "That strange girl who I've never seen before in my life just stole the Pokeball containing the Eevee that was meant to be your partner!"

"Let's... go after her?" Madoka suggested hesitantly.

Madoka and the professor left the lab and saw the weird girl running off outside the town.

"Stay out of the tall grass, Madoka! Wild Pokemon appear in tall grass and you don't have your own Pokemon for your protection."

With that warning the professor ran off into the tall grass after the thief.

Impatient and curious, Madoka edged closer to the tall grass. She was just about to step into the tall grass when the professor popped back out.

"Well, I didn't manage to catch up with the thief, but I did catch this Pikachu in there! It's a super rare alternate form that's even more super and even more rare than a shiny! And you can have it for your starter Pokemon since that poor Eevee has probably already bonded with the thief."

He handed her the Pokeball, which Madoka opened out of curiosity.

"Why is this Pikachu white with red eyes?" she asked.

"It must be an albino which doesn't happen among Pokemon very often. Do you want to give it a nickname?"

"Hmm," Madoka said, staring at the weird Pikachu. "I think I'll call him Kyubey."


End file.
